


Getting drunk on jealousy

by gyulemon



Series: lulu's fanservice [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, jealous woohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun had really never been the jealous type, but things seems to change when their new hot neighbour dares to look at his Sunggyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting drunk on jealousy

The smell of burnt bread was what woke Woohyun up from his peaceful sleep. Letting out a small moan, he writhed on his bed and opened his eyes, blinking several time to get used to light coming through the window. He sat on the edge of his bed, yawning while he scratched the back of his neck.

Heavily, he stood up and walked towards the smell.

Sunggyu was giving him his back and there was a lot of smoke in the kitchen which came from the toaster, but Woohyun saw that it was unplugged. He leaned against the doorframe and let out a small laugh.

“What have you done?” he asked, smiling.

Sunggyu turned around to face him, frowning, and he pouted. He was wearing Woohyun's shirt which covered his thighs and he had messy hair.

“I didn't remember that our toaster is broken and you have to keep an eye on it or else the toast get burnt, so I just left them there and well, they got burnt.” he complained.

Woohyun went to the sink and opened the window that was behind it.

He moved closer to Sunggyu, who was preparing cereal (since they no longer had toast), and backhugged him, resting his head on his shoulder. He rubbed his nose against his neck, and Sunggyu squirmed under his grip.

“Good morning, Gyu.” said Woohyun.

“Good morning, baby.” also said Sunggyu, smiling.

Woohyun's hands were placed on his hips, and he pulled Sunggyu towards him to turn him around and kiss him.

When they parted, Woohyun put his forehead against Sunggyu's, and inhaled deeply – the boy had just had a shower and the smell of peach was still very present.

Woohyun's heart skipped a beat, why did he have to smell so good?

“What are you staring at?” asked Sunggyu, a bit embarrassed.

“Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?”

“Lots, to be honest.” smiled Sunggyu.

After playfully messing up his hair, Woohyun sat in one of the stools of the kitchen and waited for Sunggyu to bring the bowls of cereal.

 

 

 

****

 

“Where are you going?” asked Woohyun, looking up from his laptop when he saw Sunggyu going to the door.

“To the supermarket, we need food.” he answered.

“Wait, I'll go with you.”

Woohyun went to his dorm to put on his shoes and then, after looking at himself in the mirror and running a hand through his hair, he went to where Sunggyu was.

When they were already outside, Woohyun didn't hesitate to take the boy's hand and interlock their fingers, caressing the palm of his hand with his thumb.

It didn't matter how long they had been together, and not even the 5 years of being married, Woohyun's heart still began to race when it came to Sunggyu. It's been some time since the shy looks disappeared, but none of the other feelings had seemed to change at all since he fell in love with him.

“What do you want to eat tonight?” asked Sunggyu while he put a sack of rice in the shopping cart.

“Um...I don't know, what would you like to eat?”

“Want me to order Italian food?” Sunggyu proposed, and Woohyun nodded.

Once they had paid (not without Sunggyu complaining all the time because the food was very expensive lately), they went back to their flat.

Woohyun was surprised to see tons of moving boxes scattered around the building, from the entrace to the hallway where their flat was. Most of the boxes were piled right on the door of the flat in front of theirs and there were noises coming from the inside.

A tall man with dark hair and thick eyebrows and quite attractive, walked out of the door. He was wearing a red sweater rolled up, and he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

“Hi.” he said. “You must be my new neighbours.”

Woohyun nodded.

“Yes, welcome to the building.” he smiled. “We didn't know that we were going to have a new neighbour. Do you need help? We have seen boxes in the hallway and we can help you bring them here.”

“Really?” Sunggyu and Woohyun both nodded. “Alright, thank you very much.”

That they both had nodded didn't mean that they both were going to help, so it ended up being Woohyun carrying five boxes and, Sunggyu, just one, since he said that this one weighed enough all alone.

They put them on the floor with a heavy ploof in the hall of the boy's flat and they waited until he walked out of one of the rooms where he was putting the boxes at.

“My name is Lee Howon, but you can call me Hoya.” he said. “Nice to meet you.”

“Mine is Nam Woohyun.” said Woohyun, shaking his hand.

“And mine is Kim Sunggyu, nice to meet you too.”

 

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu curled up like a kitten in Woohyun's lap while said one was reading a book that Sunggyu was not interested in the slightest in, since it had to do with his work and, in that, they couldn't be more different.

“Do you think that we should invite the new neighbour to have dinner with us someday?”

Woohyun nodded.

“Why not, we could also invite a few friends and have dinner together.”

“Sounds good.” Sunggyu yawned and Woohyun removed one of his hands of the book to touch Sunggyu's hair, who seemed about to fall asleep at any moment.

 

 

 

****

 

After a few days, Hoya, Sungjong and Myungsoo were sitting on Woohyun's sofa, playing some videogame as if they were 4-year-old-children while their hosts were cooking dinner.

“I think we should buy pre-made food in the supermarket and they wouldn't even notice, they're too focused on killing each other.”

Sunggyu laughed.

“Good idea, and you and I could eat the meat without problems.”

It wasn't any special ocassion, but Woohyun was a good cook so he didn't miss a chance to show of his skills at cooking.

Sunggyu, however, was rather his assistant and the truth is that Woohyun only kept him at his side because he looked very nice in an apron, but of course he would never say that out loud.

Once the meal was ready, they brought it to the living room, and it took three attemps before the boys finally sat in their chairs to eat.

“Seriously, how old are you, guys?” asked Sunggyu, staring at them.

“Hush, hyung, just because you are a grandpa doesn't mean that the others can't have fun.” said Sungjong.

“Excuse me?!” shouted Sunggyu, offended. “I'm only 4 years older than you!”

“Be careful, hyung, we don't know if getting upset is going to be good for your ancient heart.” Sungjong cracked a mischievous smile while he ate a piece of the meat, and Sunggyu was about to jump and strangle him.

“Grandpa my ass.” Sunggyu grumbled as he also took a bite of the food, and his cheeks puffed up, making him look like a hamster, and it made Woohyun's heart skip a beat. Why did he have to be so....cute!?

“Well, Hoya, tell us, what are you studying?”

“I finished my major a few years ago. I studied biology.”

“Ohhhh.” said Sunggyu. “You're a science person, like me!”

Hoya looked surprised, but he also smiled.

“Really?” Sunggyu nodded. “I wasn't expecting that, I thought you were an arts person.”

“Noup, that's this man from here.” he said while pointing at Woohyun. “Myungsoo studied Fine Arts and Sungjong it's also a science person.”

“Interesting.”

“Let's go, Myungsoo.” said Woohyun while he stood up, dramatically. “We have nothing to do with these nerds.”

Myungsoo nodded, and he also stood up with a dramatic expression.

“Maybe I could draw portrait of you while you're reading one of those books of yours.”

“A nude one.” said Woohyun, laughing, and Sunggyu gave him a look.

“And which are your hobbies? Besides your job, I mean.” asked Sunggyu once again, focusing on Hoya and completely ignoring Woohyun, who kept doing aegyo and giving him puppy eyes to make Sunggyu forgive him because of the comment he had made before.

“I love dancing and hip hop.” he said, nodding slightly.

“Really?” Sunggyu was amazed. “Dance something!”

Before Hoya could even refuse, he stood up from his chair and moved aside a few things in order to let him space.

Resigned, Hoya also stood up and turned his phone on to play a song that he could dance. He hesitated between two, but ended up chosing '' _bang it to the curb_ ''. Hoya tilted his head and then started dancing.

It wasn't much, just a minute, but everyone in the room were with their mouths opened, astonished.

“Fuck.” said Sunggyu at the end. “You're so fucking good.”

The other three nodded, agreeing.

“You know what, let's forget Woohyun, you're totally my type, when can I move to your flat?”

Hoya smiled, but Woohyun didn't find it funny at all, and gave Hoya a look.

 

 

 

***

 

“I don't like Hoya.” Woohyun said as he was lying on the bed.

“Why not?” asked Sunggyu, frowning as he popped his head out of the door of the bathroom, where he was brushing his teeth.

“I don't know, but I don't like him.”

“Is it because of what I said before?” Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “You can't be serious, Woohyun, are you jealous?”

Woohyun snorted.

“Jealous? Me? Why should I be jealous?”

“I don't know either, you tell me. Maybe it's because Hoya is like a god? He's a scientist and he also dances so fucking good, oh my God, did you see how he moves and-”

“I'm going to sleep.” Woohyun interrupted him, turning the lights off and resting his head on the pillow.

Sunggyu smiled to himself. He was really surprised to see that, even after all that time, Woohyun still got jealous.

 

 

 

****

 

 

It may be that, after a few weeks, Woohyun had it in for his neighbour. Woohyun was always in a foul mood when he saw Hoya near them, and Sunggyu didn't know what do since the guy didn't deserve to be treated like that.

He thought of talking with Woohyun, but he was so fucking stubborn and when he had something in mind, there was nothing much that you could about it.

One Friday morning, like any other, Woohyun went out of his flat to buy a couple of light bulbs (since the ones in the bathroom had burnt out), and by the way, go to the post office to pick up a package. Sunggyu worked in the mornings, every day of the week, and Woohyun had decided to stop teaching at high school to take a year off (although that didn't mean that he had stopped working because he had a lot of works and researches ongoing).

Right when he was going down the stairs of the hallway, he heard Hoya talking, with his back resting against the wall next to the door. He had no idea who was on the other side of the line, but he was using rather an informal tone, so Woohyun assumed that it was a friend.

“Yes hyung, see you tomorrow at the theater to rehearse.” Woohyun actually had to pay a lot of attention to be able to hear what he was saying.

“No, I have already told you that...no...aish, hyung, sometimes you sound like my mother, seriously.” Hoya complained. “By the way, do you remember when I told you about my new neighbours?”

Woohyun tensed and he moved as close as he could to listen better.

“Yes...they're very nice, to be honest. Especially that one, the guy with the light brown hair and the small eyes. He's so hot.”

Woohyun opened his mouth, surprised.  _I knew it!_ , he thought,  _I knew that this fucker was going after my Sunggyu!_

He waited until Hoya had gone out and he hurried up to phone Myungsoo.

“I told you.” he said. “That guy, Hoya, he is going after my Sunggyu.”

 

 

****

 

Sunggyu knew that there was something wrong the moment he entered his house, at lunch time. Mostly because there was nothing to eat, and Woohyun used to cook for them both.

He let his briefcase on the couch and then went to his dorm, looking for his husband, but he was nowhere to be found. Frowning, Sunggyu phoned him.

“Woohyun? Where are you?” he asked.

“I'm sorry, hyung, I forgot to tell you but today I'm going to eat with Myungsoo. There's some food in the fridge anyways. See you later!”

Hyung? Sunggyu frowned even more. It's been years since Woohyun had called him like that (literally since they first met and the very first weeks of dating because, after that, he only called him Gyu or some pet names).

Sunggyu sat, resting his hands on the table of the kitchen.

There was something fishy going on there, but he didn't know what was. Woohyun would never go out with someone without telling him before, much less if they were supposed to eat together.

Sunggyu stood up and went to the fridge, but there was nothing of his liking, so he chose the easier option.

He took his keys and went to Hoya's flat.

 

.

****

 

Of course, that was the worst decision that he could have made.

When he came back home, Woohyun wasn't there yet, but it didn't last long. Sunggyu was regretting having taken a few drinks at that moment. 

“You have been with him?” asked Woohyun, visibly angry.

“Yes, and so what? You left me here to go with Myungsoo, so instead of spending money, I went to eat to his house.”

“Why did it have to be with him?!?”

“What's your problem?” now it was Sunggyu who was shouting. “We're just friends! For God's sake, Woohyun! How long have we been dating? Two weeks?”

“The problem is that this guy likes you. And no, don't try to deny it, I have heard it myself.” he said, before Sunggyu could interrupt him. “But,” he started moving towards him, cornering him against the wall. “You're only mine.”

Sunggyu had to admit it, jealous Woohyun was such a turn on, and he loved when he was this agressive.

Woohyun kissed him, harshly, pressing his body against the wall and biting his lips.

“No one can touch you, just me.”

“Idiot.” said Sunggyu, between moans. “You know you've always been the only one.”

Woohyun relaxed at that and he let out the air that didn't know he was holding.

Slowly, but without losing the initial aggressiveness, he took a step back, watching how there was a trail of saliva between them, and he started kissing his neck, bitting and scratching it, until he reached his collarbone and scraped it, earning a gasp from Sunggyu.

“Wh-where do you want it?” asked Woohyun as he unbuttoned Sunggyu's shirt.

“Here.” said Sunggyu, without thinking twice. “Just fuck me here.”

Sunggyu's shirt got lost somewhere in the living room, and Woohyun knelt down, running his lips and tongue along his torso and abdomen. He was now at the same level of Sunggyu's member, which looked hard and in need of attention under his pants. Of course, Woohyun took his time, being the tease that he was, and kept Sunggyu gasping until he finally pulled his pants down, and Sunggyu kicked them away.

Woohyun rested his hands on Sunggyu's soft and smooth thighs, caressing them, and he ran his nose and tongue around his inner thighs, dangerously close to his bulge.

Sunggyu trembled under his touch in anticipation and Woohyun decided to be a good person, so he also took his underwear off.

Sunggyu's cock was standing between his legs and Woohyun leaned in to suck it, but then he had a change of heart.

He stood up and, before Sunggyu could tell him to fuck off, he picked him up and took him to one of the empty rooms, where there was only the washing machine. But this room was the one that was right next to Hoya's living room, and you could hear his television from it.

“You can't be serious.” said Sunggyu, surprised, but Woohyun shut him up with a kiss and sat him on the washing machine.

Woohyun knelt down once again and this time he didn't step back. He stuck out his tongue and licked the entire lenght of his cock, tasting the salty taste, and moved his tongue in circles around the tip. Then, he engulfed Sunggyu's cock, bobbing up and down his head while with his hands he stroked his balls. Woohyun put one of his hands inside Sunggyu's mouth and, when they were wet enough, he brought his fingers to his hole and put them inside Sunggyu, who was receiving so much pleasure from three differents places that he didn't know what to do but moan Woohyun's name out loud.

When he couldn't hold it any longer, he came hard on Woohyun's mouth, and his body was shaking violently. Before he could fully recover from his orgasm, Woohyun stood up and kissed him, holding his legs and putting them around his waist.

Sunggyu started jerking Woohyun off to make what would come next easier.

With both hands, Woohyun bent Sunggyu's legs and spread them open, so he could align his cock against Sunggyu's hole – and then penetrated him. They both moaned, and Woohyun removed one of his hands of Sunggyu's thighs to put again his legs around his waist. Shortly after, he started moving, thrusting into him again and again. The only sound that you could hear was the wet and obscene sound of his cock penetrating Sunggyu, and the moans that he made.

Sunggyu rested his hands on the edge of the washing machine, leaning a bit to improve the angle of thrust, and he threw his head back, closing his eyes.

Woohyun fucked him mercilessly and, as if that wasn't enough, he also started masturbating his throbbing cock at the same pace that was thrusting into him.

When he couldn't last longer, Sunggyu came once again, moaning Woohyun's name, and his cum covered Woohyun's hand, who held tight onto Sunggyu's thighs to keep thrusting into him until he also came on his insides.

They stayed like that for a few mintues, and then Woohyun pulled out his cock and raised his hands to lick it, but Sunggyu stopped him with a slap.

“Don't be like that!” he complained a bit embarrassed.

And Woohyun smiled before leaning in and kissing him.

“I love you.” he said. “I love you a lot.”

“I love you too, idiot.” said Sunggyu.

 

 

 

****

 

 

The next day, the both had decided to go for a walk in the evening. They were walking through the corridor when they saw Hoya going out of the lift, and he quickly reddened. And he also seemed very uncomfortable.

“Um, hello.” he greeted.

Woohyun smiled wide open. He was pretty sure that Hoya had heard them, and now he knew that Sunggyu was only  _his_. Sunggyu, on the other side, had been the whole day complaining, saying that he could no longer face Hoya and, indeed, he was avoiding his gaze.

“It seems that you both had a lot of fun last night, didn't you?” Hoya said, in a slightly humorous tone, and Sunggyu let out a sound that resembled to a wounded animal. He held Woohyun's hand and walked past Hoya without saying a word, too embarrassed to do so.

Woohyun, however, couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> fourth prompt ~ I hope you liked it! ^^


End file.
